Making Memories
by LostButNotFound
Summary: Two lovers separated by fate then brought back by destiny or is it... read to find out. My first story so please have mercy!
1. The beginnings

**Hi! guys! This is my first story so please have mercy on it. and I will appreciate a review in the end! ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. ^_^ **

**~ Making Memories~**

**~Chapter 1~**

The sun shines brightly when a 15 years old brunet girl, with a pair of hazel nut orbs and soft white skin, got off the bus in front of the gate that says G.A or the Gakuen Alice where only rich and gifted student can enter. You can see high class models of different cars going in and out, dropping off their Masters or whatever they call it. Most of the heirs and heiress went to school here. Child actors, celebrities, name it, they school here.

She wore a yellow summer dress and a pair of white heels. Her long brown hair flows down her back with elegance. Her angelic face was shadowed by her white summer hut. Taking her BlackBerry out of her white bag, she quickly text her friends, grab her suitcase then walk around the campus to the dorm.

The Alice dorm has 4 different dorms that look like a castle but more or less bigger than the Academy.

Each student has a star ranking. One star, two stars, three stars and the special star. One star students live in the Green dorm. Two star students live in the Red Dorm. Three stars live in the Blue dorm. Then the Black dorm where our protagonist making her way to the 3rd floor off the south wing. The teachers per division live in the 2nd up to 4th floor of the north wing. Maids live in the 1st, 5th and 6th floor.

As so you know, the Black dorm is where the special star students live. It also has 6 stories, which it is two stories per year except for elementary who is one per year. Those who are super genius, and talented lives there. Even thought you are the most elite or rich but you don't have a super brain or you're just plain dumb you only got to stay in Blue dorm. In the north wing lives the teachers, in east the elementary students, west the middle schools, then the south where the high school students live

"Hey, I'm back!" The brunet said walking happily inside their dorm.

"Welcome back," A pink haired girl said

"Mikan-chan," A blue haired girl ended.

"Oh! Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan! I miss you so so so much!" the brunet that known to be Mikan hug both said girl, Anna the pink haired then Nonoko the blue haired.

"We too," both girls said chucking at their friends action.

"What about me?" A Dark green haired said.

"Of course, I miss you too, Permy!"

Permy or Sumire Shoda said roll her eyes at her old nick name.

"Aren't you tired calling me that, because sure I did."

"No," Mikan shakes his head "Not even a bit."

She just sighs and then lay in the couch at the big living room.

"Hotaru!" Mikan run to the raven haired girl as she saw her retreating from the kitchen eating crab brains.

Hotaru immediately take out her baka gun that looks like a gun now then start shooting Mikan who easily dodged all the attacks then successfully hug her best friend. Hotaru just sigh.

"Yo, what's with the commotion? Oh Mikan-chan! Welcome back!" a dirty blond said from upstairs.

They all look up to see raven haired guy with crimson eyes and a blond haired guy holding a rabbit in front of him. The guy who just shouted was leaning down to them grinning.

"Yo, Koko, what's up?"

"Oh, what's up? Just the bedrooms and us," Koko sarcastically answered grinning.

The girls chuckled except Hotaru who shot her baka gun to Koko. Koko didn't have a time dodge, got shot on his temple with a skeleton mark.

"Yeah, true. Konnichiwa Ruka-pyon!"

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san," The blond smiled.

"Moe, what's with the surname? I told you, call me Mikan."

"Ha-hai, Mi-Mikan-chan." Ruka said looking down blushing.

"Oh, Natsume!"

"Hn," the raven haired guy said with his stoic expression.

"Moe, whatta reply, it well suited your expression," Mikan said annoyed.

"What a word, it well suited for an idiot like you," Natsume retorted walking away to his room. Making Mikan more annoyed.

"I'm not an idiot! You little- hmp!" She said irritated. Grabbing her suitcase she stormed up into her room closing the door with a thud.

The rest just sweat dropped. All with a single thought.

'It's starting… again.'

A week past with a constant bickering of Mikan and Natsume, the school final starts.

RIIIIIIIIIIIII-!

"Ugh" Mikan said throwing her clock in the door. Anna and Nonoko who always wake her up know this coming and just dodged it away. The clock came in contact with the wall and got broken.

Nonoko open the thick dark curtains showing a good view of nature and giving light in Mikan's room.

"Wake up sleepy head," Anna said throwing Mikan's comforter on the floor.

"1 more hour please" Mikan said curling her body because of the chillness then hiding her face with her pillow.

"No can do," Nonoko said then nod her head in Anna's way.

Anna went out of the room then back dragging Koko with her.

"What now?" Koko ask still in his bathrobe "You should not do that again Anna. Thank god I'm in my robe if not, you'll see something that'll hunt your dreams for its ama-"

"Oh, shut up will you as if she'd like to see that. It may even turn to be her worst nightmare," Sumire said who was just passing buy wearing her uniform.

"Wha-"

"Cool it of you, too. The sweetness is too much. The ant is all over the place already and look!" Anna exclaimed.

"The queen ant is going out!" Nonoko finishes.

Sumire and Koko each give a glare to the twins' then give each other a final glared before looking away.

"Now, the ants' are gone with the sweets –"Anna said looking at Mikan who's sleeping peacefully.

"Where's the sweetness in there?" Koko cut in.

"YOU, Koko, carry Mikan in the bathroom now," Nonoko said smilling innocently at Koko ignoring the fact that he cut off her twin.

"Fine."

When Mikan is in the tub already Anna and Nonoko smiled evilly at each other causing Koko to back off.

"Mikan-chan wake up now," Nonoko said sweetly.

"2 more hours."

Nonoko nodded then Anna open the cold shower causing Mikan to bolt up.

"What the!" Mikan said then glared at the trio.

Anna and Nonoko looked away, with Koko whistling sheepishly.

At the dining room, the maids were preparing the table for breakfast. From there they can here cursing, crashings then running from upstairs. The maids just shook their heads and continue their business.

After forty minutes the gang where on their way to school with Mikan eating a sandwich because she came down when they're about to leave and Hotaru riding her purple swan scooter the upgraded and gorgeous duckling scooter. Students all piled up in front of the bulletin board to see their sections.

Hotaru who is the heir of Imai Technology Company take out a beautiful butterfly from her bag and her galaxy tab.

"Imai-san, what's that?" Ruka ask eyeing the butterfly.

"Vision Butterfly, this will help us look for our name."

"How?" Mikan ask.

"Give me your hand."

Mikan hesitantly reach out her hand. Hotaru rolled her eyes then put the butterfly in Mikan's palm. She then type things in her hand then the butterfly started flipping her wings smoothly then fly away from Mikan's hand.

The gang except Hotaru and Natsume look at it in awe.

"Sugoi!" they all said.

"Now look here," Hotaru commanded.

They do as she said then saw a video on Hotaru's tab.

"The video that you're seeing is the butterfly's vision. You can command her anything that involve eyes. For example," Hotaru then put her ring finger with a purple butterfly design near her lips "Search what section Hotaru Imai's in."

You can see then peoples head in the video then the bulletin it stop in the sign 2A then move down again then stop at Hotaru Imai. They awed again.

"Now let's go to 2A room," Hotaru said walking away.

"But we haven't seen our section yet," Mikan said a little hesitant.

Hotaru then shot her baka gun. Mikan dodged it again then smiled sheepishly at Hotaru who's glaring daggers at her.

"Why is it that even you're an idiot, you never got hit by my baka gun since the last year of middle school? I need to upgrade my gun with a faster shooting one. Anyway, we can walk away and still command the butterfly."

"Gomen, Hotaru."

"Hn."

"Now, what? You'll be like Natsume who didn't even utter a word except 'hn', 'whatever', and stuff like that. It's so annoying you know."

"Ano," Nonoko said looking horrored. Hotaru, Sumire, Ruka and Koko look at her curiously. They then followed Nonoko's gaze.

"Oi, polka, don't talk as if I'm not here."

"Ano," Anna said loudly now at the arguing couple, but still nothing.

"Well, Sorry Mr.D-"

"RUN!"Koko shouted the sprint away together with Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Sumire and Ruka. Natsume and Mikan look at them curiously. Then they hear squealing and running. Without looking back Mikan grab Natsume's hand then pull him with her.

Without any place in mind, they run. Together they run. Run, run, and run until they stop, panting.

"You're here and still alive I migh- OH MY GOD! I don't know that both of you are together again," Sumire said shock with a hand over her mouth, gazing at their intertwined hands.

"Yeah, dude. Why didn't you tell me? This calls for a celebration!" Koko exclaimed.

"Celebration for wha-"

"REALLY? You both are TOGETHER… AGAIN? SUGOI!" Anna and Nonoko gashed jumping up and down cutting Hotaru.

"What the hell is going on?" Ruka ask emerging from a bush.

He look around and-"Oh my goodness. Congrats dude!" he said patting his best friends back.

"Who's together? Were not together! And will NE-"

The bell rung signaling class.

"Oh my god, we're late," Mikan said getting over the fact that she was cut off. Then started walking away only pulled back by a hand. She looked back then saw her hand intertwined with Natsume's hand. She then pulled away realizing it.

"Natsume!"

"What now? You're the one who holds my hand!"

Then they argue once again throughout the way to their room.

"Anyway, what section are we Imai-san?" Ruka-pyon ask .

"We're all in the same section."

"Hontoi! That's good, so good actually."

They stop in front of the room just starring at the door as if waiting for it to open on it's own.

"So?" Mikan said.

"Who's going in first?" Koko ask looking around but us.

Natsume groan then kick the door open. The students and Jin-jin or Jino-sensei look at the sudden commotion.

"It's nice to see the most elite group in our school to join in our class. Add the fact that it's the first day we should let them introduce their selves first. Would you mind, Sakura-san," Jino-sensei said.

'Yes, I do!' Is what Mikan's actual thought.

"Fine," Mikan said stepping forward.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura. It's nice to see NEW faces again," She said with a smile in the end.

"Woe, Mikan-sama is really cool," a guy in front murmured to himself. Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"Anna Umemiya, cooking is all I want."

"Nonoko Umemiya, her twin."

"R-Ruka Nogi, it's nice to meet you all," Ruka smiled his prince like smile. Some girls squealed, and some fainted.

With a glare from Jino-sensei, it quieted.

"For those who knew me I'm Sumire Shoda, for those who didn't… I quote 'Sorry Idiocy is not my thing so… GET A BRAIN!' thank you," She then smiled innocently the class sweat dropped with that.

"Yo, Kokoro Yome, Koko is way better you may want to call me that way," He then wink, causing another wave of squealing fan girls.

"Hotaru Imai, and just so you know all of you owe me 5 rabbits. I'm gonna collect it later and for you sensei it's 10 and already discounted."

All of the student look at Natsume. Fan girls having hearts on their eyes. Some boys throwing daggers at him. Some boys look up at him. Mikan then nudge Natsume in front. He rolled his eyes then mouthed 'whatever'

"ehm-"

"EEEEEEHHHH!" Fan girls then squealed some even fainted.

"QUITE DOWN!" Jino-sensei said slapping his stick on the board. The student flinch then quieted.

"Uh…"

***~END~***

**I know it sucks. So i'm really sorry for all the wrong grammars and spellings. English is only my second language. **


	2. Their past

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. ^_^**

**~ Making Memories~**

**~Chapter 2~**

"'Natsume Hyuuga' is all he said," the gang laugh except for Natsume who had a scowl on his face and Hotaru with a smirk on hers.

It was their typical Sunday or as they call it rest day. During week days they are in school during the night they spent their time doing school works or things they like to sell every Saturday. Then when it's Sunday they always in the park of their dorm and just hang out which is what they're doing now.

"What are you laughing about?" Mikan ask who just came back from the principal's office.

"We're just reminiscing the first day," Anna said, wiping some happy tears on her eyes.

"What about it?"

"The faces of our classmates before and after Natsume-kun introduce himself," Nonoko said stopping herself from laughing but failed miserably.

"Oh! I remember that! It's so funny!" Mikan said joining in the laughter.

"Yes, I remember you're the first to laugh at that," Natsume smirk standing up then walking towards the swing couch.

"Well It's really funny you know and…" Mikan continued as they walk away from their group.

"Anyway, the way he say it is really something, _'Natsume Hyuuga',_" Koko mimicked with an emotionless face.

They all laughed again.

"Oh, how I wish I brought my video cam that day," Ruka wishfully said.

"I reserve 8 videos for all of you and me, of course," Hotaru said with a dollar sign on her eyes.

All of them sweat dropped.

"How m-"

"50 rabbits for all of you."

"Lower!" Koko called out.

"Sorry dude, it's half of the actual price already."

"Hundred rabbit is the actual price?"Anna exclaimed.

"Don't you think it's too much for the fact that it's just Natsume-kun's introduction?" Nonoko ask sheepishly.

"I actually sold like more or less 250."

"Woe, that'll be like 25000 rabbits," Ruka said doing a quick math on his head.

"It'll be 12500 when you convert it into real money. Aw, what a waste," Koko said annoyed "I wonder why is it the amount of our rabbits is twice the amount from the outside."

"No one knows even the Natsume who's the first and Mikan who's the second smartest know," Ruka said loudly for Mikan and Natsume to hear from the other tree in front of them while patting his friends back in sympathy.

"I know," Mikan and Natsume synchronicity said from their place on the swing.

"I do too," Hotaru said.

"As expected from the geniuses," Ruka said patting his rabbit's head.

"Freaks" Koko whispered.

"I heard that." The trio said.

"Told ya," Koko said rolling his eyes

"Anyway, how much money have you saved since the first day, guys?"Sumire ask.

The gang just kept on talking except Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan was sitting on the swing couch making dress designs with Natsume's head on her lap with a manga covering his sleeping face. They look like a couple having their own little world, but except they aren't. They always fight and argue, yes, but always in the end they know how to make up and know the limitation for their teasing.

They have known each other since 5th grade and been in the same class since then. During their second year in middle school they started dating but after so many hardships they give up saying that it's better to be just friends. And so they do and been like that for almost 2 years.

Both suffered from the break up for they still love each other and till now they still do but chooses to keep it, hid it, lock it and throw the key away. They have done anything to keep it by arguing with each other but what they don't know is that they're falling way to deep in love with each other.

Sighing, Mikan put down her sketch pad and pencil on Natsume's stomach. She looked at her friend in front who's laughing their heads off then absentmindedly caress Natsume's hair.

Tears then started flowing down her cheeks as her gaze fall down on the boy sleeping with his head on her lap.

"Natsume? Do you know that I regret breaking up with you? If you don't, well, now I'll tell you that it's the only choice that I regret cause- cause it hurts. Even though it's been what? Two years? I can't still move on, I just can't. Not when we're like this. You know, the fact that we-we-we… b-broke up make my empty chest burns by the fact that it doesn't have a heart for it's with you the whole time. So take care of it okay? And don't you dare return it to me."

Tears keep on flowing down her face. She wiped it away but another just flow down. She kissed Natsume's head then smoothly laid it back down on the soft pillow. She then ran away back into her room.

When Mikan was gone Natsume take the manga out of his face revealing a tear strained face. He thanked God that Mikan didn't feel his tears as it uncontrollably flow down his cheeks as he listened to her every word. He felt something on top of his stomach. He sits up grab the thing as he look at it bangs then covers his eyes with tears flows down her cheeks . He ignored the footstep coming on his way and didn't bother to look up when he see's 6 pairs of shoes in front of him.

Hotaru was about to say something but Ruka put a finger on her lips. She glared at Ruka who is looking pitifully at Natsume. She wonders why then saw a very pitiful sight.

Natsume sitting on the chair starring at the drawing he held so tight. There's a two figures in the drawing, a boy and a girl sleeping side by side cuddling in the shadow of a tree, their Sakura tree. The tree where they first met. The tree where they confess and have their first kiss. The tree that holds all of their memories together. Below the drawing, 'Missing You' was written elegantly.

Natsume stand up then went back to their dorm also leaving his friends away.

Mikan rubbing her tear strained eyes open her door when she here a faint knocked on the door. Her sketch pad was lying in front of her door with a note above it.

_Polka,_

_ You left this with me earlier to me. I don't know that you're that mean living me behind. You didn't even bother to wake me up. _

She giggled at that and remember that she draw him with her in front of their Sakura Tree. She then continued reading praying that he didn't see it.

_And by the way I didn't open your sketch pad. I know how you hate it so much._

She smiled and went back to bed with a smile on her face.

_ Sweet Dream of me and wish you woke up f you do. _

_Natsume._

"Konnichiwa, Mina-san!" Narmi sensei said walking inside the room with his usual gay attire.

The students then went to their own sit. The gang didn't bother to listen to him and continue what they're doing.

Anna and Nonoko talking by themselves. At their back Hotaru were making a design for her next invention, while Ruka beside her fed his rabbit. Beside Hotaru and Ruka's table, near the window, Natsume were reading his manga while Mikan mess with her galaxy tab. Below them were Sumire making plans with Koko annoying her. They all look up when Narumi spoke up calling one of their friends name.

"Imai-san do you mind?" Narumi ask.

"What?"

"Directing the play 'Cinderela'?"

"250 rabbit per day."

"Never mind. What about you Iincho?"

"Ha-hai," the blond said shyly.

"I feel pity for, Iincho. He doesn't know how to say 'no'" Mikan sigh.

"If you feel that way, why don't you just direct the play," Natsume suggested not bothering to look up from his manga. Already knowing her horror stuck face. Mikan quickly recovered and shook her head frantically.

"O, I didn't feel pity or anything. Who said I feel that way. I sure didn't…" Mikan continue mumbling making Natsume smirk.

"You're mumbling."

"Thanks for pointing the obvious," She rolled her eyes.

'Even though it's been years, you still know how to get me,' Mikan thought.

"Now class let's move on to the Auditorium for your class audition," Narumi said ushering his student out.

"And NO skipping," he looked pointedly at the gang.

They just rolled their eyes and proceeded to the Auditorium.

The Audition went on boringly as the gang stayed in the far back not wanting to be part of the craziness.

"Now there's only 8 students left. Those 8 would you like to go to stage now?" Narumi said from the stage the students look at them eagerly.

The gang made no move and just stare at him. Well, the twins, Mikan and Ruka fidget on their sit. Natsume sharing his manga with Koko and Hotaru eating crab brains.

"I said NOW," Narumi smiling evil said. The gang all look at him.

1.

2..

3…

4….

5.

"Come on can you at least feel a little threatened by me," feigning hurt by the lack of response. "Well, if that's what you want. I always have small sizes of my clothes for an emergency just like this."

The gang, without any second thoughts jumped out of their sits and walk in the stage. Narumi smiled at this and ignores the glare he got from his two raven haired students.

Anna choose the role of Anastasia the good step sister. Sumire chooses Drizella the bad step sister. Koko chooses Jaq. Ruka the Prince' right hand. Nonoko, the fairy Godmother. Hotaru the evil step mother.

Natsume just stay behind the curtain that only have a little gap for them to see the happenings on the stage. He stay there as his friends auditioned, sitting nervously beside him is Mikan, working on her breathing.

"If you don't want you can just go," Natsume said looking at Koko doing crazy stuff in the stage even though it's been years they can't look at each other's eyes in fear of saying things they shouldn't.

"And ware one of Sensei's clothes? Ha, no thanks," Mikan said watching Koko too.

An awkward silence surrounds them. Thinking of a way to break the tension, Mikan ask.

"What character are you going to audition?"

"Nothing."

"But in order to audition, you should have one."

"I'm not planning on going there and make myself a fool. You should know better."

Mikan look at him then Crimson meet hazel. They lock each other pained gaze from the past. Completely oblivious that all of their classmates were looking at them when the curtain was up.

A tear then slide down her face.

"Yeah, I should know better."

Natsume without thinking brush the tear away from Mikan's cheek. Mikan smiled at this and Natsume can't help but smiled back. The smile that reserved for Mikan and only Mikan, no one else.

The crowd then "aaawwed" with the sceen in front of them. Both immediately back away from each other one with a face like an apple.

"Perfect! That's just so… amazing! Wonderful in fact! OH MY GOD I'm so excited…"Narumi continued bubbling as he went out of the auditorium. Students followed out soon.

"So you two finally back together?" Sumire ask grinning with an eyebrow rise up.

"OH GOD! I just didn't do that!" Mikan exclaimed then walk away horrified.

"So?" they look expectantly at Natsume. He shrugged then walks away also.

"Why did they always keep on leaving us behind?" Koko ask no one in particular.

***~to be continued...~***


End file.
